


Day 23 Dare

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Bi Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute Marc Anciel, Gay Marc Anciel, Hot Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Shippers Marinette And Alix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Nathaniel is denial but Alix has some tricks under her sleeve.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Day 23 Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> I just LOVE Nath being thirsty for Marc, sue me. 
> 
> This is for my lovely-beautiful-sweet platonic wife because we both love Marc using cute outfits and Nathaniel being a fucking bi disaster.

“Remember me, why am I doing this?” Marinette asks Alix, at the same time she adds the final details of the skirt she was making. 

“Because Nathaniel is in denial and we need him to accept his feelings or our ship would never sail!” Alix exclaims like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The pink haired girl simply appeared at the future designer’s house, saying something about a dare and finally making Nathaniel to accept he is fucking bi for Marc, then she started to ask about Marinette’s made designs and how many of them were Marc’s size. After going through different outfits and some half explanations from the skater, Marinette told her about a little gift she has for her cousin, a very cute outfit that she was planning to give him for winning a writing contest last week. 

When Alix saw the almost done outfit her eyes shined and practically begged Marinette to finish it and give it to Marc as soon as possible. At her friend’s insistence— or more like intense urgency— Marinette started to work in the outfit, now she is making the final details, though she would like now more about this. 

“I know, I know, but would you please elaborate? From the beginning?” the noirette requests as she finishes the last seams. Alix takes a seat next to her and starts to explain. 

“You know that Nathaniel and Marc are heels over heads in love for each other, Marc already accepted it, he came to us to rant about it, but Nathaniel… that fucking stubborn bastard is in denial! He just doesn’t want to accept he is so damn bi for your cousin and my patience is already breaking!” she says clearly frustrated. 

“Wait, didn’t Nathaniel already know he is bi?” Marinette asks confused, she is sure the redhead already passed through the sexuality crisis. 

“Is not his sexuallity he is in denial with, is his feelings for Marc!” Alix specifes, Marinette sends her a questioning look, prompting her to elaborate. 

Alix sighs and begins to explain. “I think he is scared” 

“But he knows Marc is gay, also even if that is not the case he knows he could never hate him for something like his preferences” the noirette interferes. 

“I don’t think he is afraid of that, also he knows very well Marc cherishes their relationship as much as he does, no, I think he is scared of the simple possibility of Marc not returning his feelings” Marinette looks confused again. 

“But he didn’t have that problem when…” Alix continues for her. 

“I know, but that’s because this is different. Look, I’m his best friend, I know him, I know how he was when he was crushing on you, how he was when he had that celebrity crush on Ladybug, and in any of those cases he was like he is now with Marc” The skater sighs. 

“He… he likes to draw him but is not like when he drew you or Ladybug, he draws him in situation that look so… domestic, he reading seated in the grass, he singing, or maybe just a portrait, when I asked him he said he was just practicing his sketches, but that is not all. He really cares about Marc,like he cares too much for just look Marc as a friend; he can be grumpy or tired but as soon as he sees Marc all his mood suddenly brighs up, he even started to change, he became more responsible, he pays more attention to Miss Mendeleiev’s class and if he gets a good grade with her the first person to know is Marc, because it was him who prompted Nath to pay more attention, who tutored him for that class, Marc is good for him and Nathaniel is good for Marc, I know he had changed as well, he has been less anxious lately and talks more when we are at art club… I know you have noticed the change as well” the last part was said softly. Marinette smiles, yeah, she did notice the good changes in both her cousin and her friend. 

“They bring out the best in each other, I know they can be happy, but Nath is scared, because this time he doesn’t has just a crush, he is in love and even if anything changes between them, if Marc doesn’t feel the same he would be heartbroken, the most heartbroken he has ever been” Alix finishes in a quiet tone. 

Marinette thinks about what her friend said, she has an idea about how Nathaniel might feel because her cousin feels that way, he has talked, ranted, even cried with her about it, it is cute but frustrating knowing how both are in the same hat. 

“I know they can be together, they just need some courage to make the first step, but in Nath’s case that can’t happen if he is in denial” Alix states. 

“Ok, I get it, but I still don’t understand how Marc using this outfit will help, I mean it is not the first time Nathaniel sees him wearing something like that” the designer points out, but Aix simply smirks, she knows excatly what she is doing. 

“Well, you know that as much as corny and romantic Nathaniel can be he is also a fucking bi disaster, he makes short circuit everytime Marc shows a little more skin that normal or when he wears anything that makes him look remotely cuter than he usually is" Marinette giggles, oh, she knows very well how bad Nathaniel gets whenever her cousin wears something more than his usual clothes and makeup.

“I pointed out that to him today while we were hanging out at my place, he of course denied it so I dared him, I said to him that I will manage to make Marc wear something… special next day on school and I dared that he won’t be able to be with him without stammering, blushing or in short without being a bi disaster, if he manages to act normal and cool with Marc I’ll leave him alone about it, but if he makes short circuit he has to admit his feelings for him, and we both know he has not chance, much less with that outfit” the pink haired girl grins triumphantly. 

“But what if Nathaniel prepares himself for seeing Marc like this?” She asks, she knows this is a huge chance for their ship to sail, once Nathaniel accepts his feelings they can work in encouraging both boys to confess, but if Nathaniel wins the dare that task will become more difficult. 

The other girls snorts “Seriously, Marinette, you have already seen him like this, even if he mentally prepares himself he stands no chance, he is too in love and too thirsty for Marc to resist” the noirette giggles a little awkward at the last part, Marc is her cousin and she knows very well he is very attractive but… yeah is still weird knowing the effect he has in some people, especially her redhead friend. 

“Plus this outfit is perfect! is lovely so Marc would look cute as fuck in it, but it also shows the right amount of skin to make Nathaniel’s mind stop, and I trust Marc will do the perfect makeup for it, is the perfect combination of adorable and hot!” Alix excitedly exclaims as she stands up and offers her fist. 

The designer also grins, it is a nice plan and she knows Nathaniel is weak when it comes to her cousin, this might as well work, she also stands up from her chair and fists bump with Alix. 

“Let’s do this, come on! we can give Marc the outfit together, it's almost done!” Alix cheers and waits patiently for Marinette to finish, she has a very good feeling about this. 

❦ ════ •⊰⚜⊱• ════ ❦

Nathaniel is calmly sketching in the art club waiting for Alix and Marc, he is chill, completely and absolutely tranquil. 

Yesterday Alix gave him a dare, she was insisting that he is in love with Marc, pffff as if! Yeah, he cares for him and always has his best interest at heart, but that is what a good friend does! He also does that for her! And maybe he thinks he is cute, and adorable and cute, and charming, had he said cute already? But that 's just because he can acknowledge his best friend’s natural beauty, there is nothing romantic in that, all of Marc’s friends also say he is cute— they have eyes after all— so nop, nothing more than platonic appreciation here. 

And what if he draws Marc some times? He is just practicing his skills and Marc’s androgynous features are a good exercise, yes, is just that. The fact the his heart makes a huge gymnastic routine, the butterflies in his stomach go wild and his face matches his hair when he is with Marc, well… he doesn’t have an explanation for that— his parents say he is not sick so that theory is out— but he is sure it doesn’t mean anything. 

He is brought back to reality when Alix arrives and punches him in the arm. “Ready to finally confess you are hopelessly and utterly head over heels in love with Marc?” she asks him in that smug tone he knows too well. But he knows this time she is the one in the wrong, he is right and is going to win this stupid dare. 

“You will be swallowing your smug words at the end of the day, I can totally be with Marc without freaking out because he is just my friend, nothing more” the redhead states as confident as he can, though Alix is very sure about her plan. 

“Though I want to know, how did you convince Marc to just wear something different today?” he asks genuinely curious, Alix simply smirks and points to the door. 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” When Nathaniel looks at the door he immediately freezes and a choked noise escapes his throat, his face gets red and he is sure he forgot how to breathe. 

Marc is at the door being greeted by Marinette and he is looking _gorgeous_. 

He is wearing a dark green, shoulder loose, long sleeve shirt, he is showing both his shoulders and _oh my god_ ! How is it possible that his shoulders look that good? Also the sleeves are too long that they cover Marc’s hands, just his fingertips are showing and it is absolutely _adorable_ ! He notices beneath the shirt Marc is wearing a black tank top with thin stripes, his clavicles are visible and he notices that the writer is not using his choker so his neck is exposed, Nathaniel swallows _hard_ at seeing the now exposed skin of Marc’s throat, his neck is slender and looks so, so… tempting, he wonders if the skin would feel soft against his lips, or how could it feel to bite that neck, he can’t help but think that Marc’s neck is like a white canvas and he is feeling too eager to paint it in different shades of purple and red with his mouth, he also wonders how it would feel if he uses his tongue and… Ok STOP! BAD BRAIN! He is _not_ supposed to have this kind of thoughts, much less with his _best friend_ , Alix is wrong, right? RIGHT? 

Feeling his pants getting a little tight he quickly lowers his gaze, he regrets it immediately, the shirt is tucked into a black, high waist, A line skirt, a skirt that is _above_ the knees, is not too short but the artist still can see some of Marc’s thighs and _holly shit_ they look so smooth and… no no no no no no no no no NO! Bad thoughts, he lowers his gaze again and is met with Marc wearing black transparent knee socks and why on earth that looks so fucking good? the transparent fabric looks elegant in Marc’s legs, he also notices he is using black mid-calf boots, the boots— to his lightly surprise— don’t have heels, but they look cool and adorable at the same time— don’t ask him how, they just do— just like Marc, he stares at the complete outfit, he can feel his face even warmer, seriously who gave Marc the right to look that beautiful? It should be illegal to be so damn hot and so damn adorable at the same time! 

Feeling like a trapped— and hungry but you can’t make him admit it— animal just staring at Marc’s clothes he decides to focus on his face— his cute and tender face that would not trigger not innocent thoughts— he does so and… well he doesn’t feel thirsty but he definitely doesn’t feel less flustered either, how could he when Marc looks so breathtaking? He should have expect it, honestly— after all Marc likes to look good and if he is using a special outfit he would use a special makeup as well, and he is a genius with makeup— the writer is wearing a dark eyeshadow that pops up his gorgeous green eyes, for a more intense effect he is using a delicate eyeliner and mascara to make his long eyelashes stand out more, Nathaniel also notices that Marc is using a pink lipstick at least two shades darker than the natural pale pink color of his lips, his hair looks silkier so he brushed it. 

He starts to feel a little dizzy, he doesn’t know if it is because of all the blood on his face or the fact that he practically stopped breathing the moment he looked at Marc. Alix slaps him on the back— a little stronger than necessary— snapping him out of his trance. He glares at her rubbing his back and she has that annoying knowing and smug grin on her face, this is going to end bad for him, he just knows it. 

“Well Mr. He is just a friend, come on! Lets go to say hi, then you can spend _all_ the afternoon working with him in your comic, and remember I’ll be near to make sure you are not being a disaster” she sings the last part, Nathaniel for his part is already regretting that stupid dare. 

“I-I um- I mean… he-he uhh” the redhead chokes, he is so fucked. Alix grabs him by the arm and drags him in the cousins’ direction, he takes deep and calming breaths, he can do this, he just was with his guard down, not big deal, he totally can spend the afternoon with Marc and act normal and cool without getting distracted by his adorableness or the smooth skin he is showing, he can do this. 

❦ ════ •⊰⚜⊱• ════ ❦

He couldn’t do this. He lost the dare. 

He was the biggest, most embarrassing bi disaster of the world. He was a blushing mess, he stammered most of his sentences— the ones that were coherent that’s it— and couldn’t help but get a little distracted… maybe one or two times, he swears. 

Alix— as always— was right, he is a bi disaster and is utterly head over heels in love with Marc, Marc is not just a friend, he can’t deny it anymore, and even if it's scary he feels like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

Besides, Alix and Marinette promised to support him and be by his side all the way, and this time he feels that maybe he has an opportunity, he is sure he can be the boyfriend Marc deserves, that he can have a place in the writer’s heart as special as the one the writer has in his heart, and if at the end Marc just wants friendship he can at least say he tried. With his friends' support he feels more confident, more brave, and Marc’s sweet eyes and his gentle heart is all the motivation he needs. 

He has a good feeling about this, and this time he is 100% sure he can do this.


End file.
